Luminous
by SushiSandwich
Summary: One summer night shared in the sea, with a dash of cheekiness. [Claudio x Lili]


**Intro:** _I told you, I don't own Tekken- okay disclaimer over! Right! So much for writing crack! I got addicted to that Dudley theme (You Blow My Mind) from Street Fighter 3rd Strike, got hyped for no reason, ate watermelon and somehow it equalled this. The math here does not add up, does it? I have no idea, my mind does what it wants so I have no answer for this tale...but it was funnnnn to write! Someone may enjoy this...whatever it is. XD_

* * *

 **It was on a whim after all, most of the best ideas are conjured up on a whim discarded on the wind as fast as clothing hits pale sand. Under the glow of the moon, silhouettes dart and giggle, modesty shrouded by the initial chill of the sea. Wading deeper and deeper until waves caresses shoulders, time stitches tightly in an eternal moment.**

 **Moonlight bathes Lili's features, eyes narrowing with mischief as she convinces herself that Claudio smooth-talked his way into this position, less than wholesome in the embrace of the sea. Claudio insists this was Lili's moment of impulsivity, hushed bickering fond and riddled with satisfied smirks. The presence of enveloping arms around his neck was welcome, the distance between them achingly close.**

 **Droplets form with each movement, fragments of summer replaying behind their eyes with each longing blink. "Just a bit closer," he challenges with a wink, smoothing through damp flaxen locks, illuminated ethereally under the moon's watch. Lili lowly laughs, arms wrapping tighter around his neck, "For what?"**

 **"What you want."**

 **"There's never a straight answer from you, is there?"**

 **Claudio lowers to Lili's face, chuckling at her pout. "Or you. Takes one to spot one. Two of a kind." Lili blows air in the gap that barely separates them, the sound of lapping echoing in the peaceful silence all around. Something impish glimmers behind sky-blue blinks, musical laughter chiming with playful taunting.**

 **"How terrible of me to discourage you like this," Claudio presses closer against Lili's body, "So how do we resolve this Emilie?"**

 **"Oh that's a tough decision to make."**

 **"Is it?"**

 **"You got us into this little pastime of yours ma cherie," Lili quips, tracing a finger along muscle teasingly, "Do you do this often?"**

 **"Now that would be telling."**

 **"This whole enigmatic dark handsome pastiche is getting very worn fast," Raising brows higher with severity, Lili flicks back long golden hair, framing her bare shoulders as Claudio admires, trying not to let forth abrupt laughter, "I dare you Claudio, I dare you to laugh."**

 **"Nothing escapes you," he whispers airily, hand under her chin, "Nothing at all."**

 **"Maybe some things do," Lili's expression relaxes little by little, shivering from the impact of closeness and the sea, "You do. You have the nerve, the audacity to enter my rather comfortable existence." Softness creeps into her tone, pure silk through his listening ear, "But you know what? My life is better for it." Claudio snaps into awed silence, a swathe of words lost in the abyss of night. No hint of smugness. No detection of playful jesting.**

 **"Are you okay?" Lili says with concern, "It's not like you to-"**

 **A whim got them into this.**

 **A whim sees Claudio heatedly press lips against Lili's, surprise dissolving almost instantly, bodies drawing closer. Control is rapidly lost, the lapping of the ocean more audible with every passionate motion. Kisses deepen, hearts beating harder with longing resonance, senses scrambled and scattered to sea. The outline of her collarbone is ripe for the taking, trailing kisses staked in delirium. Breathlessness is traded between yearning glances, the spell of midnight hours cast.**

 **"Perhaps my life is better for having you too," Claudio hisses in her ear sensually, "But I won't ever tell much more than that unless..." Upon him whispering the following statement, Lili raises brows high in stunned response. Yet a devious grin soon eclipses this, yanking her lover's hand in the direction of the shore.**

 **Out of moonlight's view, bodies surrender to the night.**

* * *

 **Outro:** _I'm sure they played a nice board game, had a tea party and went to bed without any events happening whatsoever! Those crazy kids! So rock and roll! They totally didn't share bedsheets and build Rome in a day! Time for peppermint tea my friends, don't let writers block trample! Until next time xox_


End file.
